Glossary
Note: This page lists ''Eternal terms. For a glossary of FANDOM and general wiki terms, see .'' Eternal uses terminology common to games, especially card games, and has many of its own specific phrases and neologisms. In addition to terms used in the game itself, an expanded lexicon of jargon is used in Eternal's community which often borrows from the terms and slang from similar games, such as Magic: the Gathering and Hearthstone. This page aims to expand upon the in-game glossary (found through the Options menu) with important gaming and community phrases that are relevant to Eternal, and link to each term's wiki page for more information (where applicable). Note that descriptions of terms included in the game's glossary and tooltips may be adapted. Contents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A Justice and Shadow. It is themed as the faction of Vengeance.}} armor stat in addition to their health. Armor can be gained card effects or by attaching a relic weapon. Attaching a relic weapon increases it's player's armor by the weapon's armor stat. :Damage to a player reduces their armor before it affects their health. A player's relic weapon dies when their armor is reduced to zero. Killing a relic weapon directly removes all of it's owner's armor.}} Time, Primal and Shadow. It is themed as the faction of Knowledge.}} B strength of the exhausted unit. For example, a 9-cost Dinosaur with Bond could be played for 4 power by exhausting another dinosaur with 5 strength. :Bond doesn't permanently reduce the cost of the card; it just reduces how much power you spend as you play it. Bond can only be used when paying for the unit's cost.}} attack and health stats of attached weapons. Bonuses are not affected by Silence effects.}} attack or health of units or weapons. Conversely, debuff effects reduce the stats of a card. :In Eternal, buffs and debuffs are permanent unless stated otherwise (with qualifiers such as "this turn"), including when a card changes zones. Buffs and debuffs are not affected by Silence effects. |''See also: Bonus.}} C Time and Justice. It is themed as the faction of Progress.}} D health stat of units or players, the armor stat or players, or the durability stat of sites. Damage reduces those stats, equal to the strength stat of units or relic weapons in combat, or by an amount specified by spell cards and effects. :Units heal back to full health at the end of the turn. Damage to armor, durability, and player health is permanent.}} health. For example, a 1/1 Deadly can kill a 5/5 attacker.}} health, armor, or durability to zero. Cards that die are moved from the play zone to it's owner's void.}} durability stat. Durability is reduced by damage. When a site's durability is reduced to zero, it is destroyed.}} E Time and Primal. It is themed as the faction of Wisdom.}} F Fire, Justice, Primal, Shadow, and Time. Each faction has its own flavor and gameplay style. :Cards can have one faction, multiple factions (multifaction), or none at all (neutral). Cards have the factions of their influence requirements; Power cards have the factions of the influence they produce. Cards in the same faction share a border color. :Faction may also refer to the various combinations of two or more primary factions. Cards in these multi-faction alliances are typically thematically linked with similar mechanics. :See also: Influence.}} Primal and Shadow. It is themed as the faction of Cunning.}} Fire is one of the five primary factions. It is themed around direct damage and an aggressive play style.}} G H health stat. Health is reduced by damage. When a unit's health is reduced to zero, it is destroyed. When a player's health is reduced to zero, they lose the game. :Units heal back to full health at the end of the turn. Damage to player health is permanent. Player and unit health can be increased by effects.}} Justice and Primal. It is themed as the faction of Order.}} I Fire, Justice and Primal. It is themed as the faction of Honor.}} J Fire, Time and Primal. It is themed as the faction of Instinct.}} Justice is one of the five primary factions. It is themed around defense and control of the board state.}} K Time, Justice and Shadow. It is themed as the faction of Vision.}} L health.}} health when they deal damage, healing you equal to the damage dealt.}} M N O P Fire and Time . It is themed as the faction of Impulse.}} Primal is one of the five primary factions. It specializes in card draw and spell-focused effects.}} Q R Fire and Justice . It is themed as the faction of Glory.}} armor.}} S Fire and Primal . It is themed as the faction of Fury.}} Shadow is one of the five primary factions. It is themed sabotaging the enemy and interacting with the void.}} durability remaining, it is destroyed.}} Fire and Shadow . It is themed as the faction of Chaos.}} strength stat, which is the amount of damage they deal in combat. Units and relic weapons with zero or less strength cannot attack.}} T Time is one of the five primary factions. It focuses on powerful units, gaining life, and indirect ways of subduing enemy units.}} U strength, health, abilities and can attack and block. Units die if they run out of health, otherwise they heal back to full health at the end of the turn.}} V W strength, health, and abilities.}} Fire, Justice and Shadow. It is themed as the faction of Ambition.}} X Time and Shadow. It is themed as the faction of Mystery.}} Y Z Category:Eternal Game Info